Beteglátogatóban
by Macskabajusz
Summary: Egy Shichibukai-gyűlés alkalmával Sir Crocodile rosszul lesz, ezért kedvenc lázas aligátorunk a Tengerészet főhadiszállásán kényszerül tölteni az estét. És, hogy véletlenül se unatkozzon még egy beteglátogatója is érkezik Doflamingo személyében... (Nem kapcsolódik az első publikációmhoz)


Beteglátogatóban

\- Ahhhh! Hihetetlen, mégis áruld már el nekem, hol sikerült ennyire megfáznod? – kérdezte Doflamingo miközben egy pillantást vetett a lázmérőre, és még napszemüvegén keresztül is látszott, hogy meglepődik a hőmérőről leolvasottaktól.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá! – szipogta Crocodile a párnák és takarók halma alól, miközben egy dühös pillantást vetett a szőkére.

\- Egyébként kereken 40 fok. Na jó, plusz, mínusz néhány – mondta, majd széles mozdulatokkal lerázta a lázmérőt, és az éjjeli szekrényre tette. – Mondd csak, Wani-yaro, biztos, hogy meg fogod érni így a reggelt? – kérdezte, és alig tudta visszafojtani a nevetését.

\- Nem. De főleg akkor nem, ha egy percig is tovább maradsz az ágyam mellett! Tűnj innen te nagyra nőtt madár! Nincs jobb dolgod, mint engem zargatni? – kérdezte elcsüggedten Crocodile miközben megpróbálta fenyegetően meglóbálni fém kapóját, de a kimerültség miatt csak egy bágyadt suhintásra futotta.

\- Niiiiincs! – vigyorodott el, ha lehet még az eddigieknél is szélesebben Doflamingo. – Te tudod a legjobban, hogy imádlak téged, hmmm, hogy is mondtad, „zargatni"? Fu fu fu fu… - majd egy pillanatra elhallgatott, hogy színpadiasan sóhajtson egyet. – Ha már a shichibukai – gyűlésen nem hangzott el semmi érdekes, akkor meg mégis miért jöttem Marineford-ba? Tehettem föl magamnak minden joggal a kérdést pár perccel ezelőtt, de aztán rájöttem, hát miattad! Hát nem csodálatos? – Tárta szét a karját egy újabb mosoly kíséretében a szőke.

\- Nem – jött a lényegre törő válasz.

Való igaz, Doflamingo ez egyszer nem mondott hülyeséget. Crocodile már Marineford-ba indulás előtt sem érzet jól magát, de úgy döntött, felülkerekedik a rosszullétén, és teljesítni a kötelességét, annak ellenére, hogy mint utólag kiderült a gyűlésen új vagy hasznos információ nem hangzott el. Átkozott tengerészek, folyamatosan jár a szájuk, de semmi értelmeset nem bírnak kinyögni! Vagy legalább is Crocodile minden bizonnyal lemaradt a jelentés lényegi részéről, ugyanis amíg Sengoku beszélt nem tudott semmi másra koncentrálni csak a hasogató fejfájására, sőt, visszagondolva Sengoku teljes beszédének második felét egyáltalán nem tudta felidézni. Gondolatai zavarosak és kuszák voltak. Csak monoton zúgásra, és iszonyatos hőségre tudott visszaemlékezni. Lehet, hogy a láza éppen akkor szökött fel. És mindennek a tetejébe, a gyűlés után csak egy újabb rossz hír várta. A legénysége a hajójával együtt egy viharban ragadt, valahol a Grand Line közepén, és valószínűleg csak holnap érkeznek meg. Crocodile, józan gondolatok híján csupán két megoldást látott maga előtt. Elindul egyedül, ebben az állapotban, és ki tudja, reggel hol fog felébredni, vagy kivételesen segítséget kér. Crocodile, mivel a szédülés miatt képetlen volt már csak egyenesen állni is, a Tengerészekre bízta magát. Kivételesen. Most az egyszer. Azok pedig shichibukai rangját tiszteletben tartva kiutaltak egy szobát az addigra már teljesen kimerült Crocodile-nak, aki alig állt a lábán, egy szép kis tengerkő karpereccel egyetemben, hogy ott várja meg, amíg a kalózlegénysége megérkezik. Crocodile igencsak sértettnek érezte magát a karpercet illetően, de addigra már nem számított neki semmi és senki, csak aludni akart végre illetve, hogy megszűnjön a világ körbe-körbe forogni. Amint megtalálta a szobát bezárta maga mögött az ajtót (legalább is remélte, hogy sikerült bezárnia), és úgy ahogy volt ruhástól végigdőlt a szobában található ágyon és egy szempillantás alatt elnyomta az álom. Szerette volna a pár perce érkező Doflamingo-t hibáztatni, azért amiért felébredt, de valójában már sokkal korábban felverte az álmából a saját kaparó torka, mintsem, hogy az a hülye madár benyitott volna az ajtaján. Most pedig itt ült vele szemben, egy széken lovagló ülésben, és éppen halálra idegelte a már így is a végét járó Crocodile-t.

\- Tudod mit, én eljátszom, hogy én vagyok Law doki, te pedig elmondod, hogy pontosan mi a bajod, hátha, de csak tényleg talán, tudok segíteni. Na, mit szólsz? - kérdezte Doflamingo sejtelmesen mosolyogva.

Válaszul nem kapott mást, csak egy metsző pillantást Crocodile-tól. Szemmel láthatólag nem tetszett neki a briliáns ötlet, a következményei meg végképp nem.

\- Nem jön be az öltet? Sebaj, akkor majd megpróbálom kitalálni! Az úgyis sokkal szórakoztatóbb. – mondta Mingo majd az állát a szék támlájára helyezve úgy tett, mintha most látná először a vele szemben fekvő Crocodile-t, és alaposan végigvizslatta. Corocodile inkább zavartan másfelé nézett, amíg folyt a „vizsgálat".

\- Tudom már! Lázad van! – kiáltott fel lelkendezve a szőke.

\- Nem mondod, igazi őstehetség vagy Doflamingo… - ironizált Crocodile és inkább felhúzta az orráig a takarót, csakhogy addig se kelljen foglalkozni a nem éppen normális kategóriába tartozó vendégével. – És egyébként is, ki az a Law doki?

\- Csak nem vagy féltékeny? De nyugi, csupán egy régi ismerős, ne is törődj vele. Naaa, aztán lássuk csak, ….biztosra veszem, hogy egy kiadós fej és torokfájás is kínoz téged rajtam kívül. Nem is beszélve a végtagfájdalomról, és az általános gyengeségről. Igazam van? Még az ujjperceid is fájnak és bármiféle mozgás kimerítő, nemde? És gondolom az a tengerkő karperec sem azért van ott, hogy orvosolja ezeket a problémákat… - mondta Mingo ravaszul lehalkítva hangját és közelebb hajolva Crocodile füléhez, hogy csak Ő hallja a mondandóját. Crocodile egy fél másodpercig döbbenten meredt a szőkére, majd gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét. Hát ez meg mégis honnan…!? Átkozott Falmingo-yaro! Elárultam volna magam? De legfőképpen, honnan tud a karperecről? Ezek és még ilyenebb gondolatok cikáztak Crocodile fejében, ám még mielőtt a férfi betegségtől ködös agya képes lett volna valami magyarázatot gyártani rájuk, Doflamingo ismét megszólalt:

\- Mint az orvosod ajánlom, hogy pihend ki magad jó alaposan. Semmi papír munka, helyette alvás. Igyál sok folyadékot, bla, bla, bla. Egy hét múlva várlak kontrollra! - mondta a férfi, majd megpaskolta Crocodile takaróit, mint aki jól végezte dolgát.

Jóindulatáért cserébe, csak újabb dühös pillantásokat kapott Crocodile-tól.

\- Akkor miért nem fogadod meg a saját tanácsodat, húzod el innen végre a csíkot, és hagysz aludni? – tette fel az egyértelmű kérdést a paplanok alól sziszegve a férfi.

\- Nincs kedvem! – öltött nyelvet igencsak felnőttesen Doflamingo. – A tanácsom nem nekem szól, nem nekem kell megfogadnom. Meg aztán, unatkozom is… És te még betegen is viccesebb beszélgetőpartner vagy, mint az összes shichibukai együtt véve. – nyavalyogta Mingo, és elkezdett fel-le hintázni a székén.

\- Ezt most vegyem bóknak? Tőled? – kérdezte Crocodile szkeptikusan.

\- Úgy veszed, ahogy csak akarod, kedves Wani-yaro! – mondta vigyorogva Mingo, majd egyszer csak veszélyesen közel hajolt az idősebb férfihoz: - De, azért, azt ugye tudod, Crocodile, - most szólította először az igazi nevén – hogy attól te még tudsz aludni, hogy én itt vagyok.

\- Hogyisne! – tiltakozott hevesen Crocodile, miközben fájó tagjai ellenére ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, hogy legalább valamennyit megmentsen a büszkeségéből. – Kecskére káposztát, mi? Majd pont! - Ám Mingo csak nevetett Crocodile felháborodásán, és továbbra is ide-oda billegett a székén.

Crocodile kezdett egyre idegesebb lenni. Nem csupán kiszolgáltatott helyzete miatt, de vele szemben ülő shichibukai társa is egye jobban az idegeire ment. Úgy döntött, ideje végre kipenderítenie ezt a nagyra nőtt rózsaszín madarat a szobájából.

\- Doflamingo, két dolgot tanácsolok neked – kezdett bele vészjóslónak szánt hangon Crocodile miközben gyűlölettel teli pillantásokat vetett Mingo-ra. – Egy, hagyd abba ezt a hitázást, de rögtön, mert felfordul tőle a gyomrom, ha csak rád nézek. – Doflamingo rögtön megállt, a szék nem mozdult többet. - Kettő, ha nem takarodsz azonnal kifelé a szobámból, akkor,…akkor… - fejezte volna be Crocodile csakhogy Ő maga sem tudta, hogy mit fog csinálni, vagyis, hogy pontosabban így mire lesz képes akkor. Akkor, ha nem.

Doflamingo, ha lehetett, még az eddigieknél is hangosabban és vidámabban nevetett fel. Jó pár percig alig volt képes abbahagyni a kuncogást. Látszott, hogy rettentően jól szórakozik, Crocodile legnagyobb bosszúságára.

\- Fu fu fu fu… Ez jó! Áruld már el, mégis mit fogsz csinálni akkor, ha nem megyek ki? – kérdezte és a mosolya egy kicsit megváltozott az arcán. Most inkább gúnyosan vigyorogott Crocodile-ra, mint aki tudja, hogy már megnyerte a csatát, mintsem úgy, mint aki csak szimplán jól érzi magát. – Még ahhoz sincs elég erőd, hogy megemeld a kampódat! És képzeld el Wani-yaro, biztosan tudom, hogy a fél kezem elég lenne ahhoz, hogy lefogjalak, úgy, hogy moccanni se tudjál.

Crocodile-on borzongás futott végig, bár maga sem tudta megmondani, hogy miért. A biztonság kedvéért a betegsége számlájára írta ezt is. Még egyszer, egy hosszú pillantást vetett Doflamingo elszánt arcára, majd egy nagyot sóhajtott, és visszafeküdt a párnák közé. Becsukta a szemét, amiért elcsigázott agya rendkívül hálás volt, bár még szemhéján keresztül is látta a lemenő nap által narancsra festett falak derengését.

\- Csak hogy tudd, ha lenne hozzá elég erőm, már rég segítségért kiabáltam volna… - szúrta még oda Crocodile és konokul csukva tartotta a szemét.

Eltökélte, hogy azért sem fog beszélgetni Doflamingo-val. Nem hagyja magát ennél jobban felidegesíteni és kimeríteni. Ha nincs más, mint a hallgatás, akkor Ő hallgatni fog, ezen ne múljék. Ráadásul, ha szerencséje van Mingo egy idő után megunja, hogy nem válaszol az idióta kérdéseire, és magától elmegy. Persze, aludni, azt nem fog, nem akar még ennél is kiszolgáltatottabb lenni. Már így is minden olyan kusza volt. A gondolatok logikátlanul, össze-vissza kergették egymást a fejében. Minden egyes porcikáját külön érezte, ahogy a takarók rétegeit is. A szoba túl furcsa volt, túlságosan steril. Egyáltalán nem kényelmes. Biztosan ezt hívják diszkkomfort érzésnek, elmélkedett fáradtan. A feje tompán lüktetett a fájdalomtól, csak nehezen kapott levegőt, és mindennek a tetejébe iszonyatos forróság vette körül. Érezte, ahogy az izzadságtól nedves ing a bőréhez tapad. Ráadásul még így becsukott szemmel is érzékelte, hogy Doflamingo Őt nézi. A furcsa párbeszédüket követően már egyáltalán nem tudta eldönteni, hogy tartania kell e Doflamingo-tól, mert tényleg veszélyt jelent rá nézve, vagy csupán figyelmen kívül kell hagynia a minden-lében-kanál madarat. Nem igazán tudta, hogy meddig lebegett az álom és az ébrenlét határán, miközben gondolatati egyre furcsább témák felé terelődtek, de végül, elaludt.

Az ajtó kilincsének nyikorgására ébredt. Szemei rögtön felnyíltak a zajra. Levegőt akart venni, de elszorult a torka. Kapkodva körülnézett, de nem látott semmi ismerőset. Időközben lement a nap, és most a szobára teljes sötétség borult. Csak a hold, a csillagok és Marineford városának fényei világítottak be az ablakon. Még mindig rosszul volt, szédült. Nem volt biztos saját magában, semmiben sem. Forgott vele az egész szoba, és a hideg rázta. Csak annyit tudott biztosan, hogy nem akar egyedül maradni ilyen állapotban, ebben a rideg szobában. Megpróbált felülni, de még mindig nem volt hozzá elég ereje. Így csak a kezét nyújtotta ki az ajtó irányába, ahonnan a zajt hallotta, és jelenleg a tőle telhető leghangosabban suttogta:

\- Ne menj!

Doflamingo kérdő tekintettel fordult vissza az ajtóból. Már éppen menni készült.

\- Hé, én azt hittem, hogy te alszol…- fordult most mégis vissza az ágy felé. Egy darabig kíváncsian méregette az idősebb férfit, majd arcán ismét megjelent a már jól ismert mosoly. – És különben is, mi ez a hirtelen pálfordulás? Eddig úgy tudtam, hogy ki nem állhatod a képemet, most meg visszahívsz a küszöbről. Csak nem szeretnél valamit? Vagy talán rájöttél, hogy hiányozna a társaságom, ha csak úgy itt hagynálak?

Crocodile közben hátát az ágy támlájának vetve felült. Minden ízében remegett, és szaporán szedte a levegőt. Hogy fékezze magát ép kezével a takaróba markolt. Bár még mindig nem igazán fogta fel a helyzetet, az eljutott a tudatáig, hogy nagy baromságot tett. Pontosabban mondott. Basszus! Ezt nem magyarázom ki soha…

\- Nem, Doflamingo elmehetsz, ha …akarsz… Nem hívtalak vissza… - próbált összefüggően beszélni Crocodile. Direkt nem nézett a szőke szemeibe, inkább még mindig remegő, felhúzott térdeire hajtotta a homlokát, és próbált levegőhöz jutni. – É-én azt hittem, hogy másvalaki az…

\- Ahhaaa, értem én! – vigyorgott Mingo, miközben visszaült ugyanarra a székre, ahol eddig is helyet foglalt. – Ha nem sértődsz meg Wani-yaro, most még pocsékabbul nézel ki, mint ezelőtt. – halk kuncogás Mingo részéről, majd folytatta: - Tetszene, ha folytatnánk a játékunkat, amit elkezdtünk? Mivel első alkalommal sem voltál túl közlékeny, feltételezem, megint nekem, mint orvosnak kell kitalálnom, hogy mi a páciensem panasza…

\- Fázom. Nagyon. És a szoba nem akar egy helyben maradni – sóhajtotta teljesen önként Crocodile, amin, még Ő maga is meglepődött, nem hogy Doflamingo.

\- Nocsak, a beteg hajlandó együttműködni? – tette fel vigyorogva a kérdést a szőke férfi, miután felocsúdott az első meglepetéséből.

Crocodile nem tudta mit miért csinál. Haragudott magára, de legfőképpen Doflamingo-ra. Miért pont most sikerült összetalálkoznia a férfival? Nem akart mást, csak hogy a fiatalabb férfi eltűnjön, a ravasz vigyorával együtt, és mégis. Valami nagyon nem volt rendben vele.

\- Én,…nem is tudom… - próbált ismét valami kibúvót keresni Crocodile, hogy elküldhesse Mingo-t, de fejében nem álltak össze az érvek, gondolatok és sértések egy egésszé.

\- Mondd csak, Wani-yaro, nem beszélsz te véletlenül félre? Tudod, még magadhoz képest is furcsán viselkedsz. Fu fu fu fu… - nevette ki Doflamingo a férfit.

Crocodile nem válaszolt, csak felemelte a fejét és hitetlenkedve a szőkére nézett. Nem mondta, hogy igen, de valamiért azt se, hogy nem. Pár másodperc kínos hallgatás után Doflaimngo-nak leesett a tantusz.

\- Csak nem?! Pont beletrafáltam volna?! – kacagott Mingo gúnyosan - A mindig kimért Wani-yaro, annyira lázas, hogy már azt sem tudja mit beszél? Mondd csak, esetleg nem vagy annyira rosszul, hogy egypár féltve őrzött titkodat is elmondd csak úgy önszántadból? – kérdezte duruzsolva a szőke férfi. Crocodile ismét nem tudott válaszolni, inkább csöndben maradt. – Nos, a hallgatást igennek veszem.

\- Idefigyelj, Mingo… - kezdte volna Crocodile, de a fiatalabb férfi hangos kacagása félbeszakította.

\- Mingo?! – tőrt ki ismét nevetésben – Még sohasem szólítottál így! Neked mindig csak szigorúan véve Doflamingo voltam. Csak nem el kezdtél becézgetni? – kérdezte mézes mázas hangon. – Ez nagyon édes tőled Wani-yaro…

\- A francba is, Doflamingo, hagyj békén! Menj végre el! Nincs erőm még ahhoz is, hogy veled küszködjek… - mondta Crocodile, miután egy kissé összeszedte magát, és már a hangja sem remegett annyira.

\- Küszködni? Velem? – kérdezte hitetlenkedést tettetve Doflamingo, miközben felkapcsolta az éjjeliszekrénye álló kis lámpát, hogy legalább egymás arcát lássák. Crocodile sűrűn pislogott, ahogy a fénybe nézett. Bántotta a szemét az éles fény a mindent beborító sötétség után. – Megígérem, amit az éjszaka hátralévő felében csinálni fogunk, az nem lesz küszködés…

Crocodile köpni, nyelni nem tudott Mingo előbbi kijelentésétől. Valószínűleg zavartsága kiült az arcára is, mert Doflamingo ismét elkezdett kuncogni.

\- Neeeeem, nem, most kivételesen Te sokkal piszkosabb dologra gondoltál, mint én – intett nemet hosszú mutatóujjával a férfi. - Tudom, hogy nem néznéd ki belőlem, de nekem most egészen más járt a fejemben. Valami, ami ennél sokkal ravaszabb – küldött egy ördögi vigyort az összezavarodott Crocodile felé Doflamingo. – Egyébként meg, olyannak ismersz, aki csak úgy kihagy egy ilyen soha vissza nem térő lehetőséget? Hát persze, hogy nem!

Crocodile szó nélkül visszazuhant a paplanok közé. Még mindig nem volt elég ereje ahhoz, és végképp nem volt annyira összeszedett fejben, hogy vitatkozzon Doflamingo-val. Ha tovább folytatja, még tényleg elmond egy-két olyan dolgot, amikhez a madárnak aztán tényleg nem volt semmilyen köze. Inkább visszadőlt az ágyára és tovább reszketett, de immár maga sem tudta, hogy a láztól, vagy inkább a félelemtől, amit a másik shichibukai kijelentése keltett benne.

\- Látom, még mindig fázol, engedd meg, hagy segítsek – mondta igencsak kétértelműen Mingo, azzal Crocodile beleegyezését meg sem várva lekanyarintotta nyakából rózsaszín tollas köpenyét és azt az idősebb férfi takaróinak tetejére helyezte.

\- Nagyon esztétikus! Kimondottan jól áll neked ez a szín, Wani-yaro! – kacagott tovább a szőke, immár tollatlan férfi. Corocodile csak a szemét forgatta, ellenben plusz takaró ide, vagy oda még mindig reszketett.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy az állandó nevetgéléseddel felversz mindenkit itt Marineford-ban? – kérdezte Crocodile suttogva, hátha legalább elhallgatatnia sikerül a fiatalabb férfit, ha már elüldöznie nem is.

\- Áhhh, tudod, nem hiszem Wani-yaro. Még csak nyolc óra van, szerintem még senki nem alszik – mondta állát a tenyerébe támasztva, szemeit pedig Crocodile-ra függesztve Doflamingo. – Hajjaja, hosszú éjszaka áll még előttünk – csóválta meg a fejét vigyorogva a szőke. – Oh, mellesleg, hogy szuperál az új takaród? Már nem dideregsz annyira?

\- Nem működik sehogy. Még mindig fázom – jelentette ki Crocodile, miközben a plafonon próbált meg találni magának egyetlen egy nyugodt pontot a folyamatosan imbolygó szobában – Vedd le rólam ezt tollas szörnyedvényt, Doflamingo! – utasította a fiatalabbat Crocodile eleve lemondva arról, hogy az fog történni amit Ő akar, de meglepetésére, Doflamingo levette róla tollas kabátját és székének támlájára borította.

\- Igazad van, nem hiszem, hogy a kabátom használna bármit is. Ekkora bajhoz nagyobb segítség kell, és nekem már van is egy jobb ötletem – mondta közben és a következő pillanatban Crocodile legnagyobb rémületére, már a cipőjét húzta le. A sebhelyes ezt a műveletsort látva csak még jobban megszédült:

\- Doflamingo, figyelmeztetlek… - kezdett volna bele harmatgyenge fenyegetésébe, de a másik ismét félbeszakította:

\- Mégis mire? Hogy sikítasz, ha odafekszem melléd? Merthogy, az állapotodat tekintve nagyon másra nem vagy képes a remegésen kívül – mondta gunyorosan azzal már ott is feküdt a takarók alatt Crocodile mellett.

Crocodile legszívesebben elmenekült volna, ám a remegéstől (és talán valamennyire a félelemtől) görcsbe állt izmai egy millimétert sem voltak hajlandóak moccanni. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy a szoba még mindig úgy hullámzott a sebhelyes férfi számára, mint a hajók a viharos tengeren. Szerencséjére annyi lélekjelenléte még volt kótyagos állapota ellenére is, hogy tovább fenyegesse Doflamingo-t:

\- Doflamingo, most szóltam utoljára, kifelé az ágyamból! – sziszegte a szavakat reszketve Doflamingo arcába.

\- Hé, és hol marad a Mingo? Már megint csak Doflamingo lettem számodra? – kérdezte nevetésétől elcsukló hangon, miközben eljátszotta, hogy mennyire szomorú az új nevének elvesztése miatt. – Jobb lesz, ha beletörődsz az elkerülhetetlenbe, Wani-yaro, jelen pillanatban semmit sem tehetsz ellenem.

\- Rohadék – csikorogta Crocodile, miközben lassanként belátta, hogy tényleg nem cselekedhet semmit, ami Doflamingo szándékával éppen ütközne.

\- Nem vágj már ilyen ronda dolgokat a fejemhez, ha nem látnád, éppen segíteni próbálok, Fu fu fu fu… - mondat szinte dorombolva a szőke – Már ki is találtam, hogy… - suttogta, és a következő pillanatban szorosan magához ölelte a reszkető férfit. Crocodile annyira ledöbbent Doflamingo gesztusától, pedig titkon valami hasonló fogalmazódott meg benne is Mingo arckifejezését látván, tehát valami ilyesmire számított, és emellett annyira belefeledkezett a szőke shichibukai testéből áradó kellemes melegbe, hogy csak percek múlva kezdett el ellenkezni. Akkor, amikor már bőven késő volt.

\- Doflamingo…, te perverz állat…eressz el, most azonnal! – nyögte miközben kezével és arany kapójával megpróbálta arrébb taszítani a nála sokkal magasabb és jelen esetben erősebb férfi testét. Ám próbálkozásai harmatgyengének bizonyultak. Még mindig annyira le volt gyengülve, hogy állva a saját súlyát sem bírták el a lábai, nemhogy a karjai. Ráadásul jobb csuklóján ott csilingelt a tengerkő karperec.

\- Fu fu fu fu… - nevetett Mingo. Meleg lehelete Crocodile nyakát csiklandozta, aminek hatására a sebhelyes férfi torkát halk, meglepett nyikkanás hagyta el. Érezte, ahogy lassan felmelegszik, sőt az arcát olyan forróság öntötte el, hogy azt hitte ismét felszökött a láza.

\- Fogadjunk, itt a nagy kalimpálásodban észre sem vetted, hogy már nem is reszketsz. – Ezt meghallva és magában tudatosítva Crocodile izmai lassan elernyedtek, már nem kapálózott, még a vállait is leengedte. Ezzel párhuzamosan Doflamingo ölelése sem volt már olyan fojtogató.

\- De miért pont Marineford-ban jött rád az öt perc? – sziszegte még mindig ellenségesen Crocodile. – Ha benyitnak, és meglátnak így minket, biztosíthatlak, hogy én aztán nem fogok magyarázkodni… - fenyegetőzött Crocodile, de Doflamingo, mintha átlátott volna rajta akárcsak valami ablakon.

\- Mind a ketten pontosan tudjuk, hogy te kezdenél el legelőször magyarázkodni, ha rajtakapnának minket… - oktatta ki a fiatalabb az idősebb shichibukai-t. Pár percig egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Crocodile, ha elvonatkoztatott attól, hogy ki fekszik ott, mellette, ami lássuk be, láztól kábult elmével nem volt túl nehéz, kezdte kimondottan jól érezni magát a melegben. Igaz, a feje még mindig kába volt, és úgy érezte, mintha a délutáni gyűlés legalább kétnapi távolságban lenne már tőle. Még mielőtt észrevette volna, az izmai teljesen ellazultak, azt a maradék védelmét is leengedte, amit eddig fenntartott, és már-már álomba is merült volna, ha nem tapogatja végig tíz hideg ujj a hátát. Ráadásul az inge alatt. Merthogy ha Ő nem is, de Doflamingo kezdett unatkozni.

\- Hééé, m-mégis m-mit csinálsz a francba is?! – kiáltott fel a kellemetlen, és hideg meglepetés miatt Crocodile. Majd eggyel mérgesebb hangtónusra váltott: - Azt hittem, hogy neked egészen más jár a fejedben, és nem ez! – idézte direkt a férfit Crocodile.

\- Oh, Wani-yaro, ez még közel sem az… - mondta igen csak vészjóslóan Doflamingo, és még egyszer végigzongorázott hosszú ujjaival Crocodile hátán, aminek hatására a férfi megborzongott és csak kis híján nem kiáltott fel. Doflamingo ujjai olyan hatással voltak a sebhelyes férfi, a láztól még mindig forró testére, mint a jéghideg fémdarabok. A hirtelen borzongásra, már Doflamingo is felfigyelt:

\- Mi az, talán nem tetszik? – kérdezte teljesen ártatlanul.

\- M-még jó, hogy n-nem. H-hidegek a k-kezeid – jött a megrovó válasz egy frusztrált pillantás kíséretében.

\- Jajj, ugyan már, ez nem is lehet hideg! Ez már akkor sokkal inkább! – mondta Mingo előre örülve a kis tréfájának, és hihetetlen gyorsasággal kigombolt öt gombot Crocodile ingén, majd az utolsó kettőt nemes egyszerűséggel letépte. Mikor a másik férfi mellkasa szabaddá vált, hideg kezeit a sebhelyes hasfalára tapasztotta. Természetesen a várt hatás nem maradt el. Crocodile hangosan felkiáltott, és maradék energia tartalékait is felhasználva rögtön felült, és egészen addig hátrált, amíg el nem érte az ágy szélét. Az egyik takarót maga köré tekerve, zihálva meredt Doflamingo-ra.

\- Régóta tudom, de Te tényleg nem vagy normális! – remegett az ágy szélén egyensúlyozva Crocodile. – Ha egyszer felépülök ebből, én esküszöm, hogy kinyírlak az előbbiért!

\- Naaa, azért nem kell rögtön fenyegetőzni… - ingatta a fejét Mingo, miközben félig felkönyökölt az ágyban, hogy jobban lássa az ágy másik szélen reszkető „áldozatát". – Csak egy kis tréfa volt, érted vicc… - magyarázta, még mindig fülig érő vigyorral az arcán. – Azt tudtam, hogy egyébként nagyon sótlan vagy, Wani-yaro, de én komolyan bíztam benne, hogy ezt a poént most kivételesen értékelni fogod. Tekintettel léve az állapotodra…

\- Ebben az esetben, nagyon elszámítottad magad, Doflamingo…- sziszegte ellenszenvesen Crocodile. – Végre megtudhatnám, hogy mégis mi a francot akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte az idősebb férfi egyre indulatosabban.

\- Jajjj, ne már hol van a Mingo?! Kérem vissza a becenevemet! – nyávogott Doflamingo, kezével követelőzően az egyik párnára csapva. – Addig nem válaszolok, amíg nem szólítasz megint Mingo-nak… - kötötte továbbra is az ebet a karóhoz a szőke.

\- Ez nevetséges, én nem… - kezdett volna bele Crocodile, de aztán fáradtan rájött, nincs értelme vitatkoznia a másik shichibukai-al, ha válaszokat akar. Hosszat sóhajtott.

\- Mingo… - motyogta a paplanja egyik sarkát fixírozva.

\- Na, látod, nem is olyan nehéz ez – kuncogott Doflamingo a másik feszengését látva, majd hozzátette: - Egyébként, semmi különöset nem akarok tőled. – mondta továbbra is vigyorogva, és a másik reakcióját lesve.

\- Rendben – mondta Crocodile, miközben szemei réssekké szűkültek. – Akkor azt áruld el, hogy mégis miért tőlem nem akarsz semmi különöset? – idézte ismét direkt a férfit.

\- De hát, ezt már egyszer említettem – mondta Mingo hasra fordulva és lábait a levegőben lóbálva. – Megmondtam, hogy te vagy magasan a legviccesebb beszélgetőpartner az összes barom közül itt Marineford-ban. Sőt, nem tudom el merjem-e neked mondani, tudod, nehogy elbízd magad, de összesen, ha kettő-három olyan ember akad itt a Grand Line-on, akivel legalább olyan szívesen csevegnék, mint veled. Szóval, szerintem becsüld meg magad, fu fu fu fu… - kuncogott továbbra is Doflamingo.

\- Baromság – állította Crocodile és inkább kinézett az ablakon a sziget táncoló fényeit figyelve, csakhogy ne kelljen ismét a szőke shichibukai-ra néznie. Egy hosszabb ideig csend állt be a két férfi között.

\- Nem jössz vissza, Wani-yaro? – kérdezte hirtelen Doflamingo megtörve a némaságot, amikor elkezdte unni magát.

\- Eddig sem kívánkoztam oda, de ezek után, meg főleg nincs gusztusom hozzá, úgyhogy nem – felelte Crocodile és közben érezte, hogy az ép keze és a lábai kezdenek elzsibbadni a hűvöstől.

\- Nem-e? – kérdezett vissza hitetlenkedve Doflamingo. – Pedig nekem nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy élvezted.

Crocodile válaszra sem méltatta a fiatalabb férfit, helyette inkább arra koncentrált, hogy nehogy megint elkezdjen reszketni.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, meddig bírod ki ott az ágy szélén, az ablak mellett, ennyire legyengülve. Az előbb még alig bírtad abbahagyni a reszketést saját magadtól. És kétlem, hogy lement volna azóta a lázad, sőt… - állt meg egy pillanatra Mingo, hátha van Cocodile-nak is valami hozzáfűzni valója, de az idősebb férfi konokul hallgatott. – Nos, nekem mindegy. Felőlem akár meg is fagyhatsz ott, vagy vissza is jöhetsz ide mellém. És csak hogy lásd, milyen jó természetű vagyok, megígérem, hogyha jössz, akkor visszaengedlek – mondta Doflamingo, azzal a hátára fordult, kezeit a tarkója alá helyezte támasztéknak, és türelmesen várt.

Crocodile, Mingo szavai hallatán csak gúnyosan horkantott egyet, és ha lehet csak még kintebb húzódott. Valamikor, egyik józanabb pillanatába büszkesége erőt vett magán, és elhatározta, hogy akkor sem fog oda visszamenni, ha meghal. Inkább megfagy egyedül és majd csak akkor alszik, amikor már a teste követeli a pihenést, és elájul. Százszor ez, mint inkább Doflamingo karjai között lenni újra. Eltelt egy negyed óra, de semmi, egyikük sem mozdult. Ismét eltelt egy fél óra, de még mindig semmi. Egy újabb fél óra után Crocodile elkezdett halkan reszketni, de ezen kívül továbbra sem mozdult egyikük sem, és nem is szóltak egymáshoz. Crocodile csodálkozott azon, hogy bírja ki a férfi ennyi ideig szótlanul, miközben úgy tudta, Mingo számára lételem az, hogy állandóan járhasson a szája. Immár eltelt még plusz egy egész óra, és Crocodile didergése olyan reszketéssé fajult, hogy néha még a fogai is össze-összekoccantak. A szoba veszélyesen hullámzott a sebhelyes férfi szemei előtt. Sokkal jobban, mint eddig bármikor. A falak megdőltek, a szék és az éjjeliszekrény egyenes vonalai csigákká sodródtak össze. Remek, már hallucinálok is…Gondolta a férfi, és becsukta a szemeit, hogy egy statikusabb képet képzelhessen maga elé. De immár sötétben, a láztól eltompult agya folyamatosan azt a pár percet játszotta végig újra és újra, amikor még egy takaró alatt feküdt Dofalmingo-val. Érezte, teste minden egyes porcikája hőért könyörög. Újabb negyed óra múlva Crocodile belátta, van a kétségbeesésnek olyan szintje, amikor már az elveinket is megéri feladni, csakhogy a szenvedések véget érjenek.

Az ágy rugóinak halk nyikorgását meghallva Doflamingo elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Hmm, hmm, én megmondtam – hümmögött Mingo, amikor érezte, hogy felemelkedik mellette a takaró, és egy újabb test alatt süpped be az ágy matraca.

\- F-fogd be! – motyogta Crocodile, miközben odafeküdt Doflamingo mellé. Alighogy letette egy párnára a fejét, Doflamingo karjai máris ismét köré fonódtak.

\- Ne! – ellenkezett halkan, immár csak szóban, de szokás szerint Mingo figyelembe se vette Őt.

\- Nyugi, ígérem, most nem bántalak. Fu fu fu fu… - kuncogott derűsen a szőke, de Crocodile az ígéret ellenére sem tudta készpénznek venni Mingo szavait. Ennek ellenére örült a testmelegének. Olyan közel húzódott, amennyire még éppen biztonságosnak ítélte meg a távolságot maguk között. Egy hosszú sóhaj kíséretében engedte ki a tüdejében ragadt fagyos levegőt. Izmai ismét felengedtek görcsös merevségükből. Alig bírt ébren maradni. Ám fáradtsága ellenére sem hagyta nyugodni a bizalmatlan természete, éppen ezért nem csukta le a szemeit, résnyire nyitva hagyta őket, és úgy meredt Doflamingo-ra. A szőke férfi még mindig mosollyal az arcán viszonozta a pillantást. Hosszú ideig csak meredtek egymásra, egy nyikkanás sem hallatszott.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy híve vagy a szerelmes szemezésnek, Wani-yaro – suttogta gúnyosan a fiatalabb férfi.

\- Ezt én közel sem nevezném annak – replikázott Crocodile. – Sokkal inkább méregetjük egymást.

\- Hmmm, ezt hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza Mingo, de Crocodile sejtette, hogy pontosan érti Ő a választ, csak valamiért szóval akarja tartani.

\- Valahogy úgy értem, hogy megpróbáljuk felmérni a másik képességeit. Miért veszélyes és miért nem… Mik a gyengepontjai. Egyszóval megsaccoljuk, hogy kettőnk közül melyik lehet a vadász és melyik a préda…

\- Ugye tudod, hogy nagyon kétértelműen beszélsz? Fu fu fu fu… - heherészett Doflamingo. – De, azt hiszem értem, hogy mire célzol. És mit gondolsz? Én melyik vagyok, a vadász vagy a préda? – kérdezte lassan annyira közel hajolva Crocodile füléhez, hogy lehelete a férfi nyakát cirógatta.

\- Erre nem válaszolok… - felelte a tőle jelenleg telhető legszenvtelenebb hangnemben Crocodile. És már be is csukta volna a szemét, ha Doflamingo nem folytatja.

\- És más kérdésre válaszolsz? – kérdezte rejtélyesen a szőke férfi.

\- Az attól függ… - keltette fel egyre jobban Doflamingo érdeklődését a sebhelyes férfi. Ekkor Mingo hirtelen egyik ujjával hosszában végigsimított a Crocodile arcát elcsúfító varratokon. A szőke férfi érintése nyomán Crocodile arca csak még jobban felforrósodott.

\- Ezt kitől kaptad? – kérdezte hirtelen.

\- Nem képzeled, hogy majd elárulom… - Volt most éppen a gúnyolódás sora Crocodile-on, és úgy döntött, hogy zavara ellenére is kihasználja a kínálkozó alkalmat.

\- Akkor legalább annyit árulj el, hogy ezt, – érintette meg a takaró alatt az idősebb férfi bal kezén helyet foglaló fém kampót Doflamingo -, és a sebhelyet ugyanattól a személytől kaptad?

Crocodile úgy ítélte meg, hogy ebből még nem lehet akkora baj, és hosszú csend után, mikor már Doflamingo azt hitte, hogy nem fog válaszolni, ezt mondta:

\- Igen, ugyanattól a mocsoktól – mondta halkan Crocodile, és az egyik kellemetlen emlék követe a másikat. Felszínre hozták egymást annyi év után is. És mire észbekapott, máris túl sokat mondott:

\- Eredetileg a szememet akarta eltalálni, de nem számolt azzal, hogy még tudok mozogni. Elég volt egy lépést hátrálnom, és szerencsémre éppen, hogy nem vakultam meg. Ezen aztán feldühödött. Csak egy suhintás volt, de a bal kezemnek azzal befellegzett. A vérzés nem akart elállni. Még most is emlékszem arra a fémes bűzre…- motyogta elgondolkodva Crocodile. Csak akkor kapott észbe és sikerült végre visszatalálnia a jelenbe, amikor Doflamingo ezt suttogta a füle mellett.

\- Nagyon sajnálom. Ellenben szívesen ott lettem volna, hogy ellássam a sérüléseidet. Fu fu fu fu…

\- Köszönöm, de a te sajnálatodból, aztán végképp nem kérek – morogta ellenszenvesen Crocodile és újra felnézett Doflamingo még most is vigyorgó arcába. Mingo színpadiasa nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Ha látnád, azokat a karikás szemeidet, Wani-yaro… - duruzsolta a férfi. – Áruld már el, mégis hány órát alszol egy nap? Kettőt-hármat?

\- Nem bírlak követni – vallott színt Crocodile nagyot sóhajtva. – Mégis hogy jön ez ide? Miért érdekel ez téged?

\- Oh, csak mert gondoltam, hogy biztos a kialvatlanság miatt gyengültél le annyira, hogy egy szimpla nátha így le tud dönteni a lábadról. Szó szerint, fu fu fu fu… - kuncogott jót a saját viccén Mingo, ám válaszul Crocodile-tól, csak egy félig zavart félig mérges pillantást kapott.

\- Nos, mennyit? – kérdezte újra a szőke férfi.

\- Pont annyit, amennyire szükségem van – jelentette ki kitérve a kérdés elől a sebhelyes férfi.

\- Ne csináld már ezt velem, Wani-yaro…Megöl a kíváncsiság… - sápítozott Mingo.

\- Remélem tényleg sikerül neki… - mormogta nyúzottan Crocodile.

\- Jajj, Wani-yaro, ezt te sem mondhatod komolyan… - mondta a fiatalabb férfi a megbántottság legkisebb jele nélkül. – Akkor ki lenne az, aki melegen tart, hm?

Doflamingo igazát az előbbi kijelentésében felismerve Crocodile inkább zavartan másfelé nézett, de továbbra sem válaszolt.

\- Tudod, azt hallottam, hogy sokat szoktál éjszakázni. Hajnalig fent vagy, hogy befejezd a kis szervezeted működéséhez elengedhetetlen papírmunkát. Hogy is hívják, hogy is…., ah, igen Baroque Works, nemde? Sőt olyanokat is csiripeltek, hogy néha, reggelente az íróasztalodra borulva találnak rád, miközben te az aláírt papírok felett alszol…Fu fu fu fu – regélte el mindezt Mingo mialatt Crocodile tekintetét kereste.

A sebhelyes férfi ezeket hallva kissé mérges és szégyenkező pillantással nézett fel Doflamingo-ra.

\- Ezt meg mégis kitől…?! – kezdte volna Crocodile, de rájött, hogy így csak elárulja magát.

\- Nos, - kezdte Doflamingo széles vigyorral -, el sem hinnéd hány olyan embered van, a Baroque Works-ban, akinek egy kis szaké után igencsak megered a nyelve…

\- Átkozottak…- sziszegte Crocodile, ám a szőke férfi közbevágott.

\- Ne bántsd Őket, végül is, ha nem lettek volna ilyen közlékenyek, akkor honnan tudnám most, hogy ezek a pletykák mind igazak, fu fu fu fu… - magyarázta szelíden Mingo és közelebb hajolva Crocodile nyakához mélyet szippantott a férfi illatából.

\- Pont ez a baj… - akadékoskodott Crocodile feljebb húzva a takarót, hogy Doflamingo ne tudjon ismét a nyaka közelébe férkőzni.

\- Már hogy lenne baj, fu fu fu fu… - nevetett továbbra is Doflamingo. Crocodile ekkor döntötte el, hogy elég ebből. Már éppen ténylegesen vitába szállt volna a szőke shichibukai-al, az embereit illetően, de, ahogy felnézett Mingo napszemüveges arcába, tudatosult benne, hogy már igen régóta kíváncsi Ő is valamire a szőkével kapcsolatban.

\- Most pedig Te jössz… - motyogta közelebb húzódva Doflamingo-hoz.

\- Hogy én? Hááát, rendben…- kuncogott továbbra is a szőke férfi.

\- Miért van állandóan rajtad napszemüveg? – bökte ki végre a kérdést a sebhelyes férfi. Doflamingo először megdöbbent a kérdés hallatán, majd ismét kacagásban tört ki.

\- Hát, igazából nem is tudom, Wani-yaro… - vallotta be Mingo – Az évek alatt annyira hozzám nőtt…De egyébként nincs semmiféle különösebb oka. Én aztán nem rejtegetek semmit – suttogta Doflamingo gúnyos mosollyal az ajkain.

\- Milyen színű a szemed? – kérdezte Crocodile előbb, még mielőtt gondolkodhatott volna. Csak úgy kibukott belőle a kérdés, amit rögtön meg is bánt.

\- Vigyázz Wani-yaro, a végén még elkezdek reménykedni, hogy mégsem vagyok közömbös neked… Tudod, még azt hiszem, hogy fontos vagyok a számodra… - simított egy kósza hajtincset Doflamingo az idősebb férfi füle mögé, mire az összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Cs-csak válaszolj a rohadt kérdésre…- motyogta Crocodile, immár megbánva előbbi felelőtlenségét.

\- Kék – felelte széles vigyorral az arcán – Ha annyira tudni akarod, hát elmondom. Kék.

\- Kék – ismételte el olyan halkan, hogy a szőke férfi biztosan ne hallja, majd végre lecsukta a szemeit, és a kellemes melegben álomtalan, de mély álomba merült.

Három hónap múlva Sengoku újabb shichibukai- gyűlést rendelt el. Jelen esetben valami kimondottan fontos ügy miatt kellett az összes királyi kalózt Marineford-ba csődítenie. Crocodile, legalább is Ő azt hitte, hogy illik ilyen alkalmakkor korábban érkezni, ha már világméretű ügyről van szó. De igencsak elszámította magát. Ott állt az üres gyűlésterem ajtaja előtt teljesen egyedül. A többi shichibukai-nak se híre, se hamva. A három admirálist sem látta még. Sőt, azt is csak egy arra járó tengerésztől tudta meg, hogy Sengoku is késni fog.

\- Pompás… - motyogta magában Crocodile, és a belépő terem egyik sarkában a falnak támaszkodva próbálta meggyújtani az egyik szivarját. Mivel a művelethez két kéz szükségeltetett volna, és mivel Crocodile-nak a bal keze jelentőségteljesen tüntetett a hiányával, csupán a jobbal igyekezett megoldani a dolgot. Ám még mielőtt az öngyújtója felszikrázhatott volna, valaki egy már égőt nyújtott közvetlenül a szivarja elé. Crocodile előre hajolt, a szivar vége felparázslott.

\- Köszönöm – hálálkodott az ismeretlennek Crocodile, majd felpillantott, hogy lássa is kisegítőjét. Aki nem más volt, mint a vigyorgó Doflamingo. Crocodile tetőtől talpig végigmérte a szőke férfit, és homloka ráncba szaladt.

\- Tudod mit, felejtsd el, Doflamingo, vedd úgy, hogy nem mondtam semmit – jelentette ki a sebhelyes férfi, hosszan megszívva a szivarját.

\- Hmmmm, múltkor nem voltál ennyire goromba velem. Azt hittem barátok, vagy valami hasonlók lettünk. Történt valami? – kérdezte Mingo és öngyújtóját elrakva szintén nekidőlt a falnak Crocodile mellett.

\- Múltkor? – szaladt fel kérdőn Crocodile szemöldöke.

\- Igen, múltkor. Körülbelül három hónapja ugyanitt Marineford-ban. Hiszen tudod, azon a shichibukai gyűlésen, ahol az a rémes betegség kínzott… - lett egyre szélesebb Doflamingo mosolya.

\- Betegség? Nem értem miről beszélsz… - felelte Crocodile értetlen és kissé haragos pillantást vetve a szőke férfira. Eddig akárhányszor találkozott Doflamingo-val valahogy mindig sikerült felidegesítenie, és ez most sem volt másképp – Hagyj békén, Doflamingo! És a kitalációidat is tartsd meg magadnak.

\- Ohhh, csak nem?! – nevetett fel Mingo – Csak nem volt annyira kimerítő az a nap, hogy az egészből nem emlékszel semmire? Biztos a betegség teszi…vagy valami egészen más…- kuncogott Doflamingo egyre nagyobb fejfájást okozva ezzel Crocodile-nak.

\- Miket zagyválsz itt össze?! – kérdezte már kimondottan mérgesen Crocodile fenyegetés képen felemelve arany kampóját.

\- Nézzenek oda, látom, már ez is újra megy… - vihogta Doflamingo. – Látom, már meggyógyultál. Hiszen akkor, annyira ki voltál merülve, hogy még az ágyban is alig tudtál felkönyökölni. De most már minden rendben…

\- Egy frászt van minden rendben! Magyarázd el, hogy miről beszélsz! – utasította az indulattól remegő, ökölbe szorított kézzel Crocodile a szőke férfit.

\- Arról az éjszakáról beszélek, Wani-yaro, amit kettesben töltöttünk itt, Marineford valamelyik szobájában – búgta sokat sejtetően Doflamingo. Ám, jelen pillanatban a kijelentés várt hatása elmaradt. Crocodile leeresztette a kezét, hosszú füstfelhőt fújt ki a száján keresztül, és ellökte magát a faltól.

\- Te csak szórakozol velem – állapította meg, ahogy elindult a gyűlésterem bezárt ajtaja felé. – És ehhez nekem jelen esetben egyáltalán nincs hangulatom.

\- Szeretnéd, ha bizonyítanám az igazamat? – kiáltotta még Crododile után a szőke férfi, ám amikor nem kapott választ, Ő is ellökte magát a faltól, és egy pillanat alatt az idősebb shichibukai előtt tornyosult. Crocodile- nak épen arra maradt ideje, hogy hátráljon egy lépést, ugyanis ugyanolyan hirtelen, ahogy feltűnt, Mingo megragadta a jobb kezét, és ezt kérdezte suttogva:

\- Milyen színű a szemem?

\- Kék – kapott rá azonnal választ a meglepett Crocodile-tól a kérdésére, mire a szőke győzedelmesen elmosolyodott. A sebhelyes férfi egy darabig fel sem fogta, hogy mit is válaszolt kapásból a kérdésre, majd miután felfogta saját szavait, dühös és egyszerre zavart tekintettel meredt Doflamingo-ra.

\- Én nem,…mégis honnan tudhatnám… - motyogta Crocodile értetlenül. Majd egyszer csak döbbenete átcsapott haragba. – Ez nem bizonyít semmit! – kiáltotta – Nem véletlenül hívnak Téged Joker-nek, most is megpróbálsz átvágni, mi?!

Doflamingo tekintete egy pillanatra elkomorult, majd ismét visszatért a fültől fülig érő vigyora.

\- Nem hagysz más választást nekem – mondta kissé fenyegetően. – Remélem, ez majd felfrissíti az emlékeidet – mondta, azzal ajkait az idősebb férfi ajkaira tapasztotta. Crocodile először teljesen ledöbbent. Nemcsak Doflamingo előző kijelentésétől és annak mögöttes tartalmától is, hanem a csóktól is. A parázsló szivar kiesett az ujjai közül, és a padlón lelte halálát. Akkor kapott végre az eszéhez, és kezdett hatalmas csatát vívni a lelkében a gyűlölet és az undor, amikor észrevette, hogy már nemigen kap levegőt, és Doflamingo gúnyosan az ajkai közé nevet látva az Ő döbbenetét. Jobb kezét felemelve teljes erőből eltaszította a szőke férfit. A harag akkora erőt adott neki, hogy a két férfi a terem két álellenes végében kötött ki.

\- Nos, valami ilyesmi is szerepelt a repertoárunkban, fu fu fu fu – kuncogott Doflamingo végignyalva az ajkain.

Crocodile zihálva jobb kezének kézfejével letörölte a nyálat az ajkairól. Szinte remegett a dühtől.

\- Ezért kinyírlak, te rohadék! – lihegte a férfi, ám még mielőtt belekezdhetett volna ennek megvalósításába, a sarkon befordult a többi shichibukai Sengoku vezetésével. A többi királyi kalóz épphogy egy furcsa pillantást vetett a különös párosra, köszönés nélkül besorjáztak a gyűlésterembe. Egyedül Sengoku állt meg üdvözölni őket.

\- Crocodile, Doflamingo – biccentett nekik egyenként a főadmirális, majd mikor jobban szemrevételezte a még mindig ziháló, és fogát csikorgató Crocodile-t, rákérdezett - Csak nincs valami probléma?

\- Semmi az égvilágon – jelentette ki szinte énekelve Doflamingo, miközben egyik karját átvetette Crocodile válla fölött, mintha legalábbis régi cimborák volnának. Természetesen a sebhelyes férfi megpróbálta lerázni magáról Mingo kezét, de erőlködése hasztalannak bizonyult. – Volt egy kisebb nézeteltérésünk, de már lerendeztük – mondta vigyorogva Doflamingo.

\- Rendben – felelte Sengoku. – Ez esetben befáradnának? A gyűlés hamarosan kezdetét veszi – mondta a főadmirális, azzal bement előre a terembe. Crocodile és Doflamingo tisztes távolságból követték.

\- Ha azt hiszed, hogy ezt csak úgy elfelejtem, akkor nagyon tévedsz. A gyűlés után lerendezzük, és garantálom, hogy nagyon meg fogod bánni… - sziszegte Crocodile, úgy, hogy csak Doflamingo halhassa.

\- Már alig várom, Wani-yaro, már alig várom…

(by: Macskabajusz)


End file.
